comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pteranodon (Earth-7045)
Pteranodon is a genus of pterosaur that included some of the largest known flying reptiles, with wingspans over 7 meters (23 feet). They lived during the late Cretaceous geological period of North America in present-day Kansas, Alabama, Nebraska, Wyoming, and South Dakota. More fossil specimens of Pteranodon have been found than any other pterosaur, with about 1,200 specimens known to science, many of them well preserved with nearly complete skulls and articulated skeletons. It was an important part of the animal community in the Western Interior Seaway. Pteranodon, thanks to their shared existence with dinosaurs, are frequently featured in dinosaur media and are strongly associated with dinosaurs by the general public. History The Pteranodon were among the multiple prehistoric species domesticated by the Nuwali when they arrived on Earth, with some specimens frozen in suspended animation. Otherwise the history of the species prior to the Cenozoic Era is the same as its real world counterpart. When the K-T Extinction Event was on the horizon, the Nuwali themselves went into cryogenic suspension in order to stave off the meteor collision. They eventually reawakened, along with the dinosaur specimens kept on ice - including Pteranodon, during the Eocene epoch. The Nuwali relocated to the recently-formed continent of Antarctica, where they would terraform a section of the landmass in an artificial nature preserve that would be known in the present as the Savage Land. The Mesozoic animals were sustained as their individual species thanks to the Nuwali's genetic engineering technology. Cenozoic wildlife would also be introduced to this new ecosystem. However, some time before 3,000,000 B.C., the Nuwali would leave Earth for reasons unknown. This forced the wildlife to fend for itself, causing evolution to finally resume its course and the more ancient animals like Pteranodon to go extinct, their legacy continuing with their descendants. This wouldn't be the last the universe would hear from the species, however. Multiple specimens of Pteranodon were abducted via time travel by a cyborg alien race known as the Quintessons. This was at the behest of a scientist named Xeros, who was using time window technology to acquire samples of alien life for purposes of creating bioweapons, starting the project with Earth. The ship transporting this exotic cargo would soon wind up on an uninhabited planet in the distant past thanks to sabotage by one of the scientists, Extempaxia. A lost Cybertronian ship, the Hyperboria, would soon also crash on the planet, killing the crew, leaving the protoforms onboard to fend for themselves on the planet, find the ship, release the cargo, and assume new forms based on those creatures. This would lead to a colony of Cybertronians unknown to the universe at large, who dubbed the planet Animatron. Ultimately, the fate would befall Pteranodon here as it did on Earth in the Savage Land, the abducted Earth animals being unable to survive in an alien biosphere. Known Species *''Pteranodon longiceps'' *''Pteranodon sternbergi'' (debatable) Habitat Habitat: Ocean channels Gravity: 9.80665 m/s Atmosphere: 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.93% argon, 0.04% carbon dioxide, remaining percentage other gases Trivia *''Pteranodon'' would be taken as an alternate mode by various Transformers: including Swoop, Rav, Brimstone, Terrorsaur, Fractyl, and Lazorbeak; whereas Sights has the species as his primary mode. **Meanwhile, Yokuryu would base his Pretender shell on the species. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Species Category:Earth-7045